INVERT
by Tsuki-Moon
Summary: Trowa screws around with Wufei's mind (somewhat demented shonen-ai...)


**Author's Very Random Note: _Okay, I SHOULD be going to bed, but I really need to write. This has been the most boring day ever- I've spent almost 12 straight hours analyzing my term-paper book. And, yes, J.D. Salinger is a genius and "Catcher in the Rye" is a fantastic book, but ALL day is hard to take. "Sigh" The worst part is that I only analyzed 100 pages today. I still have 114 pages left to go. *Groans* Oh well. This is a random fan-fic that I've wanted to write for AGES. It's loosely based on a doujinshi I own. Oh yeah, I own nothing and this is somewhat demented yoai. Hehehe…I hope that you all enjoy it!_**

# **Always and Eternally, Tsuki **

## **INVERT**

### By Tsuki-Moon

** **

Wufei rolled the small marble on his desk, feeling the coldness of it against his warm palm. He gazed out the window, watching the bleak horizon. "Nothing." He muttered. "Life is boring. Nothing ever happens. Life without violence is hardly worth living, neh?"

"Are you talking to someone or just to yourself?" A voice called from out in the hall. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking to myself, onna!"

Trowa stepped in his room with a somewhat annoyed look on his face. "Fine. You don't have to be curt about it." Wufei snorted and turned back to the widow. He let his hand fall to his side, letting go of the green marble. The sphere rolled off of his hard, across the desk and onto the floor. Wufei gasped. 

"My marble! Where did it go?!" He jumped up and looked around frantically. Trowa raised his eyebrow and looked around the room as well.

"This?" He picked up the marble from the wood floor and held it up.

Wufei breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, thank you." He reached out to take it from his fellow pilot but Trowa immediately yanked it away. "HEY!" Wufei's eyes flashed murderously. "Give me it back!"

"Why?" Trowa smirked evilly. "What is it, Wufei?" 

"It's mine, damnit! Give it back!"

"Like I said- why? What is so special about it?"

Wufei stopped and scowled at his fellow pilot. Wufei knew what Trowa was doing. He was forcing Wufei to drop his defense for a moment- to open up. Wufei wanted to vomit. "It's… it's…"

"Yes?" Trowa's green eyes flashed almost insanely. 

"It's a jade marble that the master of the Zen temple back home gave to me. It's the only thing I have from my past." Wufei let out a half-broken sigh. Well, he had done what Trowa had wanted. He had opened up. Woopdeedoo. "Now give me it back, Trowa."

"No." Wufei gasped and glared at Trowa, who was leaning against the wall, a sinister smirk plastered on his face, the marble shimmering in his hand. 

"You bastard! Give me it back!"

"No." Wufei let out a battle cry and lunged for the calmer, taller pilot. Trowa darted to the side, out of Wufei's sight. Wufei darted around and grabbed Trowa by his shirt, slamming him against the wall. 

"GIVE ME IT BACK!!!" Trowa smirked another half-evil smirk and held up his hands. The marble wasn't anywhere to be seen. Wufei frowned and looked around franticly. "Where is it? Where the hell is it?!?!" Trowa snickered and shrugged. Wufei gave him the glare of death and pushed him harder against the wall. 

"Wu wanbit Wufei? Gep it." Wufei frowned, trying to figure out what Trowa was saying. He seemed to have something in his mouth that was slurring his…

Wufei started. "You bastard!!!" Trowa chuckled again, obviously pushing the marble against his cheek, letting Wufei see the bulge, letting him know it was there. "GIVE IT BACK!" Something in Wufei's head set off an alarm, warning him that there was something about this situation that wasn't right. Trowa was tricking him into something. Wufei shook his head. He just wanted his marble back. 

"You really want it?" Trowa murmured, talking easier now with the marble in his cheek instead of against his tongue. 

"YES! DAMN YOU! GIVE ME IT!" Wufei didn't even have time to gasp as Trowa grabbed him by the neck and clamped his mouth on his own. Wufei let out a muffled cry of surprise, but that was stopped by two things being pushed into his mouth. One was a cool, hard sphere and the other was a hot, seductive, slug-like tongue. Wufei's eyes widened considerably, in contrast to Trowa's eyes, which were closed. Finally, Trowa pulled back, curving his tongue so that strings of saliva connected he and Wufei for a few inches. 

"Mmmm… not bad." Trowa decided. Wufei collapsed to his knees, couching and spiting. Trowa watched as Wufei spit out the marble and clamped his hand over his wet mouth. Wufei didn't move at all. He just sat there, staring at the floor and at the marble. He wouldn't look up at Trowa. His breathing was heavy and his eyes wide. Trowa almost thought he was going to pass out. 

Finally, Wufei spoke. "Y-you… y-you bastard!" Trowa laughed. Typical Wufei. Wufei just became more furious at Trowa's chortle. "What the hell did you think you were doing?! What the hell is wrong with you!" 

Trowa shrugged and stepped towards Wufei again. "I was just playing around. You're so fun to bate, Wufei." Trowa smirked and licked Wufei's cheek. The Asian pilot screamed and shoved the other boy away a fair distance. He was shaking now. 

"You… I… FUCK!" Wufei slammed his fist into the floor and scowled angrily. Then he paused, realizing his phrasing. "And don't you dare take that literally, onna!"

"I'm not." Trowa assured him, an amused smirk still on his face.

"Shit! Look just because you… um… swing that way doesn't mean that every guy in the universe…"

"I know." Trowa laughed and winked. "I know that you're not gay, Wufei. Truly, I was just having a little fun. After all, you _did say that you were bored, correct?" Trowa kneeled down so that he and Wufei were eye to eye again, with Trowa just an inch or so taller. He leaned forward and cradled Wufei's small head in his arms. "That and you just look so adorable when you're flustered." _

Wufei's cheeks could not have flushed much redder. "Damn you, Trowa! GET OUT!" Wufei shoved Trowa away roughly.

Trowa chuckled and nodded. He stood up, brushed himself off and walked toward the door. He had already stepped into the hallway when he paused and turned back to Wufei. "Say, do you know where Quatre is? I checked his bedroom and…"

Before Trowa could finish his sentence, the door was shut in his face as Wufei yelled. "SLUT!" Trowa chuckled and walked back to his room. He would find Quatre later.

Wufei found his marble lying on the floor, a small pool of saliva around it. He shuttered and rubbed it on his pant leg. He placed the cool, green sphere in his special box and set it on his dresser carefully. Then, he sat back down at his desk. He tried staring out the window again, but he couldn't. He sighed and thought back to Trowa's little prank. He frowned, suddenly, and looked down at his pants. "Damn," he muttered, "I need a _very cold shower." He flushed slightly. He wondered to himself if, just maybe, Trowa had something that was special to him. If so, Wufei hoped it could fit in his mouth. Who ever said vengeance wasn't sweet? Especially when it involved kissing your crush. Wufei smirked to himself and walked over to the bathroom._

#### The End

_Wufei: Baka! What was that?!?! I don't like Trowa!_

_Tsuki: Well, I had to give it a surprise ending. Besides, who wouldn't like Trowa?_

_Wufei: Damn you, I'm straight, remember!!!_

_Tsuki: Oh yeah. I forgot. *rolls eyes*_

_Trieze: Hi sweety. Is this a bad time?_

_Wufei: Oh! Not at all honeybunch! *gives Tsuki the look of death* _

_Tsuki: Hehehe… well, hope you liked, everyone! Please R&R! ^-^_


End file.
